open wounds & healed scars
by Toph14
Summary: this is a one-shot songfic, starts out katara-jet, then turns into Zutara : better than summary ; READ! :D


**Disclaimer: i don't own the song or avatar :(**

**Ok i was listening to 'Open wounds' by skillet and felt like writing a songfic thingo :) **

**This is totally different to the other fanfic I'm writing atm, it starts with katara+jet then turns into zurtara :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Open Wounds & healed scars**

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone._

_He_ came home, angrier than ever, i still had the bruises from last time _he_ lashed out at me. I don't know why i was still with him? I couldn't stand him, Yet i stayed... "Why katara, WHY!" _Jet_ screamed at me, "Why does that _jerk_ treat me like SHIT!" _Jet_ stormed over to me, i curled up with a pillow in my arms ready to be hit. "Look at me when I'm talking! You low life!" I wanted to get up and scream back in _his_ face take all my emotions out at him, but i knew that if i did, he wouldn't hold back. "I _HATE _him! Look at me I'm the boss of all these scum bags, look at me I'm rich and powerful! Look at me I'm Mr _Zuko" _with that name said he took a swing at me, hitting me square on my left shoulder, I whimpered, The bashing continued for a another full 10 minutes before he started to calm down. Once _Jet_ had fallen asleep on the couch, i ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

* * *

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

I cried myself to sleep that night, like all the other nights, I had nowhere else to go, he was all i had... I wanted to kill myself, and it was all _his_ fault.

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

The one time I felt free was when I had to go shopping for food, it was the only time _Jet_ would let me out of the house without him. But i knew _he_ was sitting in the car waiting for me. He never went to public places with me unless it was a business party or some stupid thing like that, I had to be the Happy and Perfect Girlfriend... deep down i wanted to scream to the world about everything he was doing to me, but i knew he would hunt me down and destroy me...

An arm grabbed me, right where my sorest bruise was, I yelped out and turned around expecting _him_, thank god it wasn't, it was a rather handsome man with a large scar on his Left eye. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to frighten you" he said to me in a calm and sweet tone, "no no it was my fault, I'm sorry," I quietly mumbled out, I closed my eyes expecting something to hit me "Why are you closing you eyes?" he let go of my arm and was looking at me in a strange way. "aren't you going to—"I caught my breath as i remembered the day _he_ bashed me for saying those words to someone, _he_ was nearly arrested and put in jail, somehow he managed to get out of it and has been haunting me ever since, never letting me out of his sight, only when he went to work -he would lock the house- and when he let me go shopping for food. "aren't I gonna what?" The man looked at me in a funny way, "nothing nothing, Sorry do i know you?" I shyly asked, "I'm Zuko Kai, your Jets girlfriend am i correct? I'm his boss." _'Zuko? This is _his _boss? He seemed really nice nothing how _he_ explains him, power hungry I guess... typical _Jet'I must have spaced out because Zuko was waving his hand in front of my face, "hello? I didn't catch you name?" he asked, "huh? Oh umm... katara," I whispered.

* * *

Zuko and I sat at a Tea shop, he didn't seem the talking type but i didn't want to talk so we sat there drinking. I had said no to Zuko at first but he said that he had set _Jet_ to work and if _he_ didn't go _he_ would be fired, so Zuko had told me that he was taking me home, with the de-tour of the tea shop. When Zuko started to talk, he seemed just as lost as me, He was given his fathers' company even tho he didn't want it, his sister was a psycho in a mental hospital, his father was in jail, for killing his mother, so that's how he ended up running the company, and His uncle own the tea store we were at. Zuko asked about me but all i said was that my father and brother were somewhere in the world doing _business. _My father and Sokka were spies for a top secret government agency not sure where because i hadn't seen them in over 2yrs, And I also told him that my mother was killed didn't say how tho... She was a spy too.

"So how did you come to meet Jet?" Zuko asked after paying for the tea and short cake he had brought me. "Uni" I lied, I had met him at _Spy school,_ that's what _He_ called it, I was one of the Units best agents but dropped out once my mother was killed, stress and all, I had nowhere else to go and _he _had already dropped out, so i went to live with _him _for a bit, that all changed tho.

* * *

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough_

_He_ wasn't too happy when he got home. I was watching TV, Trying to drown out _his_horrible words, but the punched and kicks i couldn't. Finally _he_ fell asleep with the TV on and I ran up stairs. I couldn't sleep that night, Zuko was on my mind, and what we had talked about. I remembered the Goals _we_ had, I remembered when I _was _Happy, I remembered when I didn't _hurt_ morning, lunch and night because of _him_. All of that had disappeared, I couldn't blame Zuko for why _he_ was so angry. _He_ just became angry for no reason, aggression took over him and i didn't do anything about it, I thought it would go away after a bit of time, I was wrong, _dead_ _wrong..._ It didn't matter anymore nothing i could do would stop him, nothing, he had links all over the world that would hunt me down and kill me if he went to jail cause of me. _He_ was never gonna change, My luck never would. I just wasn't good enough for anything or_ anyone_...

* * *

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault._

I had fallen apart, I use to be one of the_ deadliest _agents the world had seen and now look at me, a pathetic wimp who cowers under a low life scum that i could take down in two blows. I had let my walls down and let him in i... _loved him._ Now... i wanted to die, i wanted to run into the street and jump in front of a car, and it was all _his _fault!

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_He_ went to work the next day early, said something about _his _boss wanted all his employees to be at work early because there was a big order coming up, _he_ never said what he did at work, i never really cared. But Zuko had never left my mind, he seem just as lost as me yet he still stayed strong, he had lost everything but his uncle, yet still stayed strong, he didn't want the company, yet got it and stayed strong. I thought about this for a long time, he was like me, lost, and if he could stay strong so _could_ I. That's when it hit me. I was stronger than _jet, _I should have to cower under _him_, next time i saw him i would cut _him_ down and _destroy_ him!

A knock came at the door, it made me jump, my heart started to race, I wasn't suppose to answer the door, '_No katara, you CAN answer the door, _jet _cant control you any longer!'_ The knock came again and i got up and opened the door. It was Zuko. "yes?" i asked shyly, "may i come in?" '_oh no _he's_ gonna kill me, NO katara you're stronger the _him_!' _I hadn't noticed that it was raining, Zukos shaggy hair was hanging over his bad eye and he was soaking wet from head to toe. "please" he looked at me with pleading eyes, I never took note but he was really...hot. I stepped aside and let him. He stood in the living room dipping, so i went to get him a towel. Once i came back he was sitting in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed. I walked up to him and put the towel around his shoulders and sat next to him, we were both staring at the fire dancing in front of us.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" I nodded, not knowing if he saw or not. He continued "I saw the bruise on your arms, that's why I sent jet to work yesterday. I'm sorry if he bashed you again because of me." I froze, He saw them, I didn't know what to say back, but i didn't have to, "you're a _very strong _woman katara, you father and brother wouldn't be too happy that you let _a low life scum_ get the better of you" I turned and looked at Zuko, He was still looking at the fire flickering in the fireplace. How did he know about my father and Sokka? What did he mean by _very strong_, did he know...?

"I know who you are, and what you've done, You were the one that put my father in jail, I thank you deeply, but what I don't get... is that you can take down a monster like Ozai and live then disappear and turn into someone that cowers under a coward." He finally looked away from the fire and at me. '_Ozai was Zukos father!? But he's right, Ozai was and always will be a monster, but me cowering under jet...' _I looked deep into Zukos eyes, I saw emotions beyond anything i had ever seen, he was the most handsome and remarkable man i had ever met. "Zuko" that's all i said. I looked away then looked back up. My head was spinning to fast to realise what i was about to do. I closed my eyes and leaned in, I pressed my lips up against his, There was defiantly a spark i felt it and I'm sure Zuko felt it to. He lifted he hand and slid it behind my neck. I nibbled his bottom lip and he deepened the kiss. He got onto his knees without breaking the kiss and slowly pushed me to the floor. I placed my hands on his chest, he was really toned, he flipped us over. I straddled his stomach and he pulled _me_ closer. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, I never wanted it to end, I hadn't felt this free in a _long_ time, But i heard a car pull into the driveway and I pull away, "What's wrong?" he asked slightly disappointed that i pulled away, "Quick! Hide _he's _home!" I got off Zuko and shooed him into the laundry, _Jet _never went into the laundry, "And whatever Jet does, do _NOT_! And I repeat do _NOT_ come out!" i whispered before I ran back over to the couch, I turned the TV on just before _Jet_ walked in, "ARGH! He's such a dick head! Calls us to work and _DOESN'T _show up!" _He _stormed into the living room to where i was, this time i wasn't going to cower under _him_, he was going to cower under _me_. I just stared at the TV acting as if nothing was wrong, "some boss he is! He doesn't deserve to even be the _BOSS!_ I should be, all my colleagues agree too! Next time I see him I'm going to take him down and say that he wanted me to take over the company" _He _walked over to me "how many times to I have to say this, Look at me when I'm talking to you!" _He_ lifted his hand to slap me, as it came close to my face I grabbed his hand, I turned my head and looked straight at _him, _"I wouldn't do that if i was you."

* * *

_Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??_

_He_ was just as shocked as I was, But i didn't show it, I couldn't, I was to angry about everything, _him _bashing and tormenting me, And also the fact that _he _was plotting to kill Zuko. I couldn't let him, I _wouldn't_ let him. I stood up, still glaring at _him_, "Touch me again and it will be the _last_ thing you ever do" The venom in my voice sent shivers down _his_ spine, I could see the fear in his eyes, But that changed to anger to soon for me to savour. "Let go of my wrist" he growled back at me, "No! I've had enough from you!" My grip around his wrist tightened, "You should be the one cowering under me _jet_" I spat at him, Jet was about to say something but i cut him off, "SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it JET, What I want to hear is Why? Why you took me in, said you loved me, _BETRAYED_ my trust, and bashed me up? _WHY!?" _I screamed at him. My grip tightened even more. "_YOU'RE A MONSTER JET!" _I screamed,"I'm never going to bow under you again! I'm more powerful than _you_!" i didn't scream at him this time but with a venomous growl. by this time _jets_ hand was red, nearly turning purple. He still hadn't said anything but i could tell he was thinking of something to say, "because I lov_ed_ you..." He looked at me with pleading eyes, I didn't buy it for one second but i let him think i did, "You did?" I let my face soften and I led him into a dead end. He took this as his chance, he swung his other hand around with a closed fist, hoping it would hit me, he was _dead wrong_ to think that i actually let him into my walls again. I lifted up my free arm and blocked his oncoming arm quicker than he expected, with one swift movement I punched him on the side of his face then let go of his wrist and with that hand I punched him under his chin as hard as I could, Jet went flying backwards and landed on the coffee table, hard.

* * *

_You can't stop me from falling apart [X3]  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault._

"I _hate_ you..." That was all i said, I turned and walked over to the laundry door and opened it. There stood a dumbstruck Zuko, eyes wide and mouth open, "what? Never seen a girl fight," he shook his head, "close your mouth, or are you trying to be a fly catcher?" I joked and he closed his mouth and smiled, I walked up to Zuko and wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around me in response, "thank you" I whispered before i placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes '_thank you' _I repeated in my head. We walked out of the laundry, Zukos arm wrapped around my waist and mine across his back, Jet had finally flopped off the table and was on his hands and knees spitting out the blood from his probably broken jaw, "I hope I never get on you bad side" Zuko whispered in my ear while smiling, we walked over to _him_. _He_ looked up, his face became distorted when he saw zuko, and his arm wrapped around my waist. "I was falling apart, and it was your fault! But Zuko here helped me, he _loves_ me, so get use to it, Oh and if you not out of this house within 5seconds I _won't_ hold back." With that said Jet looked back down at the ground, defeated. "And don't bother turning up for work tomorrow, or ever again for that matter" Zuko said in a formal tone, It was too much for jet to take, he snapped and leapt for Zuko. Right before his eyes I slipped from his hold and grabbed jet by his throat, "If i was you I wouldn't do that either." I tightened my grip and he started to gasp for breath, his face was going red and purple, it looked like it was about to explode, I was hoping it would. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder softly and i turned my head to see Zuko looking at me with soft Golden eyes, "he's not worth the effort." I looked back at jet and saw a pathetic scum that found power by causing other people pain. I let go. Jet fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. "You're one lucky bastard" I hissed, I turned around and walked to zukos side, "I do love you, and i will never hurt you" I knew he meant it, I could see it in his eyes, Zuko bent down and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

That night Zuko stayed with me at _my _house, I laid in bed with Zuko cuddled up behind me, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day, I stood up against _Him_ and I took him down, I called up some _old_ friends and they took _him_ away, _far_ away, never to be seen again, well around here. But how could he? _How_ could_ he,_ I only wanted to be _with_ him, I wanted to be _like_ him, But he used me to gain power and strength, I _let_ him... And how could he love me?! all that crap about he _loved_ me, oh... _past_ tense, there's the flaw. He gave me nothing but wounds! I rolled over and looked at the bare chested zuko, his arms were around my waist. He was so peaceful, so beautiful, so strong willed. My eyes shifted to the scar on his eye, I raised my hand and placed it on his scar. Zuko mumbled something then slowly opened his eyes, I smiled to him and he smiled back, "how?" I asked, He closed his eyes "mmm, Another time? Sleep first, long stressful day." Was all he said, I nodded not that he saw me nod, I leaned in and kissed his sweet lips. "Ok," I moved closer to him and placed my head on him chest and just listened to his slow heart beat. "I think I love you." I mumbled, not knowing if i had really said it or if it was just in my head, "I love you too, katara."

* * *

**Well well well... I hope you liked it :)Just a Random songfic ;) But I thought hey it can't hurt and the song really fits, well i think it does haha.**

_**Please!**_** Review I'd love some feedback :) and if you Liked this story You should read 1****st**** Impressions ;) no pressure, its your choice, I **_dare__** you... haha jks ;)**_

_**Anyways... R&R please :)**_

**-Toph14- =]=]**


End file.
